Docking stations for laptop computers are well known in the art and are commercially available. For example, US 20140043750; titled “Laptop Computer Cooling and Docking Station”; discloses a laptop computer docking station and cooling device.
Targus LTD of Anaheim Calif. offers for sale USB 3.0 based docking stations such as USB 3.0 SuperSpeed™ Dual Video Adapter Model Number: ACA039US that allows adding up to two monitors to your laptop, which utilize HD graphics and video. Same company offers for sale the USB 3.0 SuperSpeed™ Dual Video Docking Station with Power, Model Number: ACP71 USZ, which provides up to 90 Watt power, Multi-format compatibility through dual video ports, DVI-I to VGA & HDMI to DVI-D Adapter, Multiple USB ports (2×USB 3.0, 4×USB 2.0), and Gigabit Ethernet port
Docking stations for tablet computers are also known in the art. For example, US 20140098485; titled “Asymmetric Computer Tablet Frame Docking System”; discloses a system for docking a computer tablet with a docking station. The computer tablet has an asymmetrical edge that is adapted to rest in a cradle portion of the docking station. While resting in the docking station the computer tablet may be rotated to various angles and still maintain electrical connectivity to the docking station.
Docking stations for Smartphones are also known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,738,080; titled “Docking station for android cellphone”; discloses a system, method, and computer program product for a Smartphone docking station in digital camera and camcorder form factors. The docking station provides an attached Smartphone a better lens, image sensor, and image stabilization system for capturing pictures and videos, as well as a more familiar and steady user gripping and aiming platform for such photography.
The capability to interact with more than one computing device at a time was demonstrated for example in the following references:
US Application 20050216620 A1, titled: “KVM and USB peripheral switch”; to Francisc; et al. discloses a system and method for switching KVM and peripheral interfaces between host interfaces. Provided is a KVM switch where a keyboard and a mouse are emulated at host interfaces of the KVM switch and hosts are emulated at keyboard and mouse interfaces of the KVM switch. In addition, the KVM switch provided is capable of switching, either independently or concurrently with a keyboard and mouse, additional peripherals, such as USB peripherals.
US application 20060123182; titled: “Distributed KVM and peripheral switch”; to Francisc; et al.; discloses a system and method for switching keyboard and mouse devices and video displays, as well as USB peripheral devices, between USB hosts and video sources over extended distances. Provided is a distributed KVM and peripheral switch where a USB keyboard and mouse is emulated to the host interfaces of the KVM and peripheral switch and a USB host is emulated to keyboard and mouse interfaces of the KVM and peripheral switch. In addition, the keyboard, mouse, display and peripheral devices are separated from the hosts and video sources by a non-USB communications channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,559,092; titled “Secured KVM switch”; to Anson, et al.; discloses method that supports secure input/output (I/O) communications between an I/O device and a data processing system via a keyboard, video, and mouse (KVM) switch. An example embodiment includes the operations of establishing a first secure communication channel between the KVM switch and the I/O device and establishing a second secure communication channel between the KVM switch and the data processing system. In addition, I/O data may be received at the KVM switch from the I/O device via the first secure communication channel. In response to receipt of the I/O data from the I/O device, the I/O data may be transmitted from the KVM switch to the data processing system via the second secure communication channel. Embodiments may also include support for non-secure channels between the KVM switch and nonsecured I/O devices, nonsecured data processing systems, or both.
WO 2003009118; titled “Computer multiplexor” discloses a computer multiplexor connects a keyboard and mouse via interfaces to configuration stores and link enable devices respectively. Certain of the connections are unidirectional: they provide for arranged to inhibit communication between the plurality of computers while providing for necessary data flow to and from one of the plurality of computers selected for operation in conjunction with the multiplexor.
GB2484736; to William Stoye; titled “Image generation”; discloses a method of generating an image comprises receiving a signal over a USB interface comprising encoded display data for one or more rectangular group of pixel tiles within an image and position data for the or each group of pixel tiles. The coefficients are obtained from the encoded display data, maybe by converting variable bit length fields into AC coefficients and an inverse Haar transform performed on them to generate pixel data for each rectangular group of pixel tiles. A frame buffer, which may be part of the display, is then updated with the generated pixel data ready for output to the display device. Copy protection may also be incorporated using AES negotiated over HDPC.
Texas Instruments, of Dallas, Tex. USA, provides USB Charging Port Power Switch and Controller such as TPS2540, TPS2540A, TPS2541, TPS2541A. The TPS2540/40A and TPS2541 141 A are a combination of current-limited USB port power switch with a USB 2.0 high-speed data line (D+/D−) switch and a USB charging port identification circuit. Applications include notebook PCs and other intelligent USB host devices. The wide bandwidth (2.6 GHz) data-line switch also features low capacitance and low on resistance, allowing signals to pass with minimum edge and phase distortion. The TPS2540/40N41 141 A monitors D+ and D−, providing the correct hand-shaking protocol with compliant client devices. The TPS2540/40N41 141 A supports the following charging logic schemes: USB 2.0 BC1.2; Chinese Telecom Standard YDIT 1591-2009; and Divider Mode, compliant with Apple devices such as iPod® and iPhone®.
Texas Instruments also provides the very low cost HD3SS2521 DockPort controller. The HD3SS2521 is an integrated DockPort switch solution. It provides independent 2:1 passive switching for the SuperSpeed USB and Display Port signals as well as for the USB 2.0 (HS/FS/LS) and I2C necessary to support DockPort applications. In addition, a firmware upgradable integrated DockPort controller is provided to manage host and dock side DockPort detection, signal switch and power configuration.
Additional background information may be found in the following patent applications of inventors of the present invention:
US 20110208963 Secured KVM system having remote controller-indicator
US 20130050084 Secure KVM system having multiple emulated EDID functions
US 20130067534 Computer motherboard having peripheral security functions
US 20140053256 User authentication device having multiple isolated host interfaces
US 20110145451 Isolated multi-network computer system and apparatus
US 20140015673 Secure peripheral connecting device
US 20140019652 Secure km switch
WO 2013035098 Single optical fiber KVM extender